


Summertime

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal finds a way to enjoy the summer heat. Peter has no choice but to go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

It’s another hot day in the city. Central Park provided a haven in which the city dwellers can escape the direct sunlight and bask in the shade of the many trees that lined the sidewalks and grassy areas. Neal and Peter are taking a casual stroll through the park, making their way through the throngs of parents who are chasing their young children as they play.

Neal halts and points to a food cart that is along the path. “Peter, that’s what we are here for. There is no other place that serves soft serve ice cream like that.”

“You’re that excited about some ice cream? Surely you can get ice cream just as good anywhere else.”

“Supermarket ice cream just isn’t the same, come on lets go.” Neal runs ahead to get in line, while Peter slowly follows after him. “Are you going to get one too?”

“I think I am a little too old for ice cream,” Peter responds.

“Nonsense, you’re never to old for ice cream.”

When Neal gets up to the counter, Peter sees him order a vanilla and chocolate swirled cone. He isn’t sure what size Neal ordered, but the ice cream towers over the edge of the cone. After grabbing a bunch of napkins, Neal joins Peter on the bench near by. Peter watches in amazement as Neal begins devouring the top of the swirl.

“You wanna slow down there buddy?” Peter says half amused, half concerned.

Neal refuses to take his eyes off of his ice cream cone as he says, “Can’t. Right now it is a race between me and the sunshine to try to eat everything before it all melts.”

“And what about the mess you are making. Your mouth and chin are completely covered. You look completely ridiculous,” Peter says.

Neal stops licking his dessert for a moment, and gives Peter a strong traitorous look. He quickly shoves his sugary treat into Peter’s face, coating his chin in the sticky, half-melted goo, before returning his cone to his mouth to continue eating.

Peter looks at Neal, completely speechless. Neal hands him a few napkins as a peace offering. Peter accepts them with a shrug.

When Neal then finishes his cone, he licks his lips and cleans himself up.

“It’s all part of the experience,” Neal says with a cheery smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Sunshine" prompt at elrhiarhodan’s Promptfest.
> 
> I had to resist the temptation to make this extra slashy because the way I wanted Neal to clean Peter up would not be advisable with so many children present. Sigh.


End file.
